forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Trades Ward of Waterdeep
| size = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertype = | government = | languages = | races = | religion = | currency = | reckoning = DR | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = }} Trades Ward was one of the seven wards of the city of Waterdeep. It was the main shopping district of Waterdeep and housed many of the city's guildhalls. Geography The ward was bounded in the south by the Southern Ward, in the west by Castle Ward, in the north by North Ward and the City of the Dead and in the east by the Trollwall. Notable Locations Guildhalls * The Zoarstar: Headquarters of the Scriveners', Scribes', & Clerks' Guild. * The Guild of Chandlers and Lamplighters Taverns & Inns * The Bowels of the Earth: Near Virgin's Square. Popular with adventurers and mercenaries. *Felzoun's Folly: A place for a quick bite to eat and drink. *The Gentle Rest: An expensive inn on the High Road. *Gondalim's: A comfortable inn on the High Road with rooms of various sizes and costs. *The Grey Serpent: An expensive inn on the Way of the Dragon. *Inn of the Dripping Dagger: A cozy inn and tavern on the High Road. Once run by the ex-mercenary, Filiare. *The Unicorn's Horn: A very expensive inn located where the High Road met Waterdeep Way. Open Areas * Caravan Court: Popular place where caravans mustered and disbanded. Technically, this was on the border with and belonged to Southern Ward. * Court of the White Bull: Livestock trading. Once the site of a tavern of the same name that vanished during a wizard's duel * Virgin's Square: Mustering place for mercenaries looking for work. Religious Centers * The Plinth: An all-faiths temple. The plinth was, however, destroyed by the spellplague, and by 1479 DR, hadn't been rebuild. * The Zoarstar: This Guildhall also had a chapel dedicated to Deneir. Residences *Mhair's Tower: A wizard's tower on Spindle Street. *The Snookery: Once home to the weapons tutor, Myrmith Splendon Shops & Businesses *Belmonder's Meats: A very popular meat counter. *The Golden Horn Gambling House: On Snail Street. *Hendever's Coffins and Coffers: On Coffinmarch, made and sold what the name implies. *Orsabbas's Fine Imports:Located on Vellarr's Lane, exotic goods from all over the Realms could have been found here. *Riautar's Weaponry:On the High Road, it sold mostly second-hand weapons and fine bows. *The Riven Shield Shop:Sold second-hand arms and armor, many pieces from famous adventurers. Run by Delborggan the Blade. *Saern's Fine Swords: Had a huge selection of blades for sale. Run by Zygarth "Slayer" Saern. *Thentavva's Boots: A cobbler on Vellarr's Lane. * The Weirdbottle's Concoctions: A potion and elixir shop run by Skeemo Weirdbottle. Appendix Gallery TradesWardBoundary.jpg|''Map showing the boundary of Trades Ward circa 1357 DR.'' Trades Ward.jpg|''Map showing the Trades Ward circa 1372 DR.'' References Connections Category:Wards Category:Locations in Waterdeep Category:Locations on the Sword Coast North Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations